


"FUCK ME YOURSELF, YOU COWARD"

by CalicoMold



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, Enemies and Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hate Sex, Humour, Kinktober, Lemon, M/M, Other, Smut, gender neutral reader, save lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoMold/pseuds/CalicoMold
Summary: hate sex with satan. that's it, that's the summaryreader is non-gendered
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	"FUCK ME YOURSELF, YOU COWARD"

You and Satan had started off the wrong foot since your first day in Devildom, it was yet another day of you arguing with him at the dining table. All the brothers were tired of you two, especially Lucifer, this man needs a break, although he can’t argue that Satan being too distracted to pull pranks on him was a nice change, he was still tired of the constant shouting, if you two hate each other so much why not just avoid each other instead of going out of your way to stay together and fight?

It was then that you said it.

“You know what? I’m done with you! Go fuck yourself.”

“Fuck me yourself, you coward!”

“YOU KNOW WHAT MAYBE I WILL”

“YEAH, MAYBE YOU SHOULD”

The next second you were dragging him by the collar and taking him to his room.

The brothers were stunned.

“Honestly, I kind of saw that coming” Asmodeus chirps.

Lucifer didn’t even try to stop you too, “At least they will stop fighting after this.” He sighed.

As soon as you two are alone, you push him onto his bed and waste no time taking off his clothes. First, his sweatshirt as he pulls you in for a kiss then his jeans.

“Wait,” He says in between pants, “let me get the condom and lube”.

He reaches out to the drawer next to his bed and before long your hands are wrapped nicely around his cock. You tease his tip with your thumb then leave a small kiss before you start moving your hands. In a matter of seconds, Satan is a moaning mess

“Fuck, that feels good.” he mutters under his breath, just loud enough for you to hear him.

You wipe your hand on the nearest cloth you can find. RIP Satan’s bedsheets. And then cup his face, making him face towards you, eyes looking right into yours. He looks so good like this and it makes you feral.

He hates this. Hates that the simple things you do can make him so damn needy. He’ll try to fight it, say curse words right in your face as he cums all over himself. when he cums his eyes get teary, he’s blushing so hard yet there’s still a scowl on his face and you fucking love it. You lean in for a rough passionate kiss, no need to be gentle with him, you doubt he is going to be gentle with you later.

it’s hard to tell whether he is just that eager or if it’s his demon blood, but the boy’s got stamina. it’s now his turn to show you your place. He harshly pushes you down on the bed, straddling you then puts a hand around your neck, not choking you just yet. 

First, he brings his face to your chest and leaves bites all over and he takes his time in each one of them, he wants them to stay as long as possible so that everyone can know he did this to you. Whether it’s pain you’re feeling or pleasure, you really don’t know the difference anymore.

He doesn’t want to put his cock in until you’re begging, and you’re not about to beg. Really, it’s just both of you depriving each other until someone gives in.

He’s the one who does it first.

It’s nothing more than a soft “please” right next to your ear, but it sends the message across

“I want your dick in me, Satan” You command but he fools himself into thinking it’s a plea. As far as he is concerned, you lost.

He spends some time struggling to get the condom on while you are looking at him smiling, one might even say, fondly. And lots and lots of lube later, he is in you.

At the start, he tries to be rough but soon enough he can’t stop himself from whimpering, his thighs shaking and speed slowing down.

You lead him to change positions and now you’re sitting on his lap, his dick still inside of you. satan is so so desperate, and you make full use of it. You ride him nice and slow until he begs you to stop teasing him then pulls you in for a sloppy but deep kiss.

You couldn’t deny such an adorable request. Fuck, were you gone for this man.

You quicken your pace, your thighs were burning like anything and that only made you push further. You were so close. You clench around him and come undone, your legs no longer have any strength but Satan needs more.

Another switch of positions, Satan is thrusting into you hard, the overstimulation makes you even hornier than before your release.

“Where do you want my come, my love.” He says all smug and you no longer have it in you to fight him.

“On me, everywhere. Please.”

He listens pulling his dick out and taking off the condom before he comes all over your stomach, some of it gets on your face and you love it. You think it’s over but then he starts licking his own cum off of you. His hands roam around your chest as if he owns you, then he licks your lips and goes for another kiss, you can taste his cum in his mouth.

You can see in his eyes that you two were far from done.

“In the shower, now.” he says it like an order.

You comply, before long the shower is on, and he is soaping his hands to clean your body, touching you all over like you have always been his property.

Then he once again puts his dick in you, condom long forgotten. Thankfully, your hole was still lubed up. He’s moving so slow as if he is relishing you.

Neither of you is sure of what you’re doing, just that you don’t want it to end. So you ask him.

“Satan, I want to cockwarm you.”

And fuck, does hearing that make him horny. Before long you’re both cleaned up and dried, other than your nether regions of course. Then he lays down on his bed and motions for you to join him, which you do. You put his dick in you and kiss him. It doesn’t feel enough so you kiss him again. Fuck it, kissing him a million times wouldn’t be enough.

And that’s how you spend the next few hours. Laying on top of Satan and making out while being a good cockwarmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Psssssssst, don’t apply this to reality, always use a condom!!
> 
> Also, Lucifer was wrong. Turns out now he has to hear you two fucking all day instead of fighting. Is that an improvement? Who can say?
> 
> Did I mention the brothers made a bet? Mammon and Belphegor now owe Asmodeus a hundred grimm each. Will Asmo ever get his money? No. No, he won’t.


End file.
